The invention relates to a device for reinforcing and protecting a gutter with a ladder leaning against the gutter. In numerous instances, it is needed to lean an extension or other type ladder against a gutter for access to surrounding areas. The conventional gutter made from light weight aluminum or plastic cannot support this weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,365 discloses a device inserted in a gutter for supporting a ladder. While the device is satisfactory as a support, it is often awkward to insert into the gutter due to the long downward extending legs and the necessity of tightly fitting the front brace in the gutter lip. Further, once inserted, it is difficult to move and to locate in the gutter from the ground so that accurate ladder placement may be had. Other ladder supports are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,136; 4,696,131; 4,185,421; and 3,853,202. However, these supports related to quite different devices do not overcome the noted deficiencies.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a gutter guard for reinforcing and protecting a gutter which is lightweight, strong, and may be readily moved and seen in the gutter for ladder placement from the ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gutter guard for reinforcing a gutter against which a ladder is leaned which is lightweight and simple in construction facilitating packaging in a flat configuration and simple setup and insertion in the gutter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a strong yet lightweight gutter guard for reinforcing and protecting a gutter against which a ladder is leaned which fits a variety of gutter types.